<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Wrong Side of The Sunrise by LaylaTheChip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867995">On The Wrong Side of The Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip'>LaylaTheChip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Wrong Side Of The Sunrise (Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dystopia, I'm trying my best, M/M, Red String of Fate, i don't know how to tag things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst working for a questionable organization called The Agency, Hinata was given a job he wasn't expecting, and one he would never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Wrong Side Of The Sunrise (Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata Shoyo had always been the type of person who dreamed about his soulmate. He often found himself staring idly at the thin red ribbon tied around his pinky, “The red string of fate” It was often called. He was berated constantly by those he worked with, those who chose not to think about it, because a soulmate would “get in the way of his work” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help but daydream, he already knew his soulmate would be perfect, and he had always secretly hoped for his soulmate to find him and whisk him away from his work at The Agency, so they could settle and live a peaceful life. But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>peaceful, he had too much energy for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his friend and associate, Kenma’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo, The boss wants to see you, something about a new assignment,” Hinata had been working with Kenma for a long time, and despite his seemingly bored exterior, they had grown to be pretty good friends. At his words, Hinata could already feel nervousness and anticipation building in his chest as he made his way to his office.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to see me?” He said, trying to keep his voice steady, though he had to admit the lack of jobs recently had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it didn’t stop him from feeling a little on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a job for you,” Daichi said seriously, sliding a folder across his desk. “Something very important.” He tentatively reached for the folder, staring down at it uneasily, and then back up at the man who had given it to him. He had a grim look on his face, one that Hinata had become familiar with over the course of time he’d worked for The Agency, though it was rougher than usual, a nasty glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard before opening the folder. It contained a photo, someone about his age, piercing blue eyes, black hair. It also contained a train ticket, and information on the person in the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?” Hinata asked, as the photo and ticket told him close to nothing, “Gather information? Steal something from him?” The air became stale as he heard Daichi’s next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A joke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>It has to be some kind of cruel joke. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he knew it wasn’t, he knew the kind of stuff The Agency did, the stuff it did to “Protect the people” He just knew to keep out of it, keep his head down and stick to the smaller jobs. Despite all that, he was being told to kill someone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murder someone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And worst of all, he knew he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to...Ya know….Wouldn’t it be better to have someone with more experience do it?” Hinata stared blankly at the folder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go into very much detail about it, just get it done,” Daichi kicked his feet up on the desk, looking at Hinata with just a sliver of sympathy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust that you can do it. The ticket is for a week long train ride that tours through a bunch of touristy spots and then comes back. We’ve already paid for your cabin and food for the journey.” Daichi looked Hinata in the eyes. “Oh, and you leave tomorrow,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow? That’s too soon, I still need to pack!” Hinata hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>started </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think about what he would need, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t had time to process...What he would need to do. Daichi’s face was stoic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make it work,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s words replayed in Hinata’s mind. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>words, he wasn’t ready to think about those yet, no it was the replaying of “You can make it work” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like hell he could make it work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata still needed to pack, and he needed someone to watch his cat! He would barely have a night to think through the assignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working for The Agency wasn’t his ideal situation, but since the world had basically crumbled, you had to do what you had to do to get paid. But the worst part of working for The Agency, was that Hinata had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. Well kind of. The Agency’s main building branched off into a basement-like area where there were some </span>
  <em>
    <span>modest </span>
  </em>
  <span>living arrangements, They kept the employees there for “their safety'' or something like that, though Hinata couldn’t complain, a place to live is a place to live. Plus they let him keep his cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another downside to living there, was that everyone in The Agency knew where you lived, not that anyone had bad blood for Hinata but he really didn’t need to be disturbed at the moment. That’s why, he couldn’t help but groan when he heard a knock at his door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata? It’s me, Suga.” A sweet voice came through the door. Hinata opened it and let him inside. “So, Daichi told me about your assignment,” He said, sitting down on Hinata’s bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi told Suga everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.” Suga had a look of understanding in his eyes at the disdain in Hinata’s voice. “Can you watch Mei while I’m gone?” Hinata asked distractedly, packing his bag as he talked. The cat in question was already snuggling up to Suga, “She likes you a lot,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata,” Suga said seriously. Hinata hummed absentmindedly. “Hinata,” He said louder, grabbing his wrist and finally getting his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand if you don’t want to do this. I can talk to Daichi. I just want what's best for you, and I’m sure he does too, and if this is too hard for you, then we can make other arrangements.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it Suga, Trust me,” He said hoping the words sounded believable, because not even Hinata himself was sure that he could, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga nodded, seemingly satisfied, before getting up and heading to the door, taking Mei with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when you come back,” He walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighed. He needed to process everything, but it didn’t seem he would get the time for that, and maybe that was a good thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t have to think of what he was about to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was what most would consider a nightmare, but it was what Hinata called routine. He was not-so-calmly, awakened by his alarm, which played his favorite song. Though he barely considered it his favorite anymore, due to the countless rough mornings that ensued after its rude awakenings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed his bag, stuffed to the brim with whatever he found necessary, and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata planned to swing by Daichi’s office for one final goodbye and to see if there was any extra information, though he was quickly stopped by Suga on his way there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, Can I talk to you?” He looked concerned. Hinata nodded, and was promptly pulled into a hallway off to the side. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop worrying so much, I’m fine,” Was what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say. Suga gripped his shoulders tightly, forcing Hinata to look at him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” </span>
</p><p><span>“Suga this is unnecessary-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Say. It. Again. We can’t have you failing this job.” Despite not wanting to, Hinata kept eye contact. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I can do this job. It will be fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be fine.” And that was it. Suga let go of his shoulders, though Hinata knew those words had sealed his fate. He had no choice but to go through with it now. He came to attention at the feeling of something cool being pressed into his palm, A gun. It felt more sinister this time. It wasn’t like Hinata hadn’t been given a gun for a job before, he had countless times. But that was as a backup, this was intended to be used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when you come back,” And before he knew it, Suga had disappeared in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Hinata didn’t even get five feet closer to Daichi’s office before getting stopped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo,” Kenma stood leaning against the wall, a blank look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly chat right now, I need to talk to Daichi,” Kenma rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your assignment,” He said, as if an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it? Did Daichi tell you too? I’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma,” His eyes were trained on Hinata, unwavering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi didn’t tell me, I have my own ways of knowing. I’m just seeing you off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Well I’ll be back soon! I’ll get the job done quick and come right back, I promise,” Kenma nodded, when suddenly his demeanor changed completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you asked Suga to watch Mei and not me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what this is about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was already there…?” He knew it was a weak excuse, but if he had let Kenma watch his cat, he wasn’t sure that he would ever get her back. Kenma let out a long sigh, looking at Hinata with an unfamiliar look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back safe,” It was spoken like a demand, like he wouldn’t accept anything else. And with no more than a glance, Kenma had walked away as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an increasing amount of hurry, Hinata continued to Daichi’s office, letting out a breath of relief when he made it without any more interruptions. Daichi looked as if he were expecting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata,” He said, tone laced with seriousness, “Take a seat.” Hinata wordlessly did as he was told, sitting in the chair opposite of his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you leave, I need you to know that it’s crucial this job gets done as soon as possible.” Hinata’s heart sank. What had he gotten himself into? But he had no will to argue as he nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it sir. I’ll be back soon.” He flashed an uncertain grin before walking out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train was fancier than Hinata had been expecting. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he had pictured it as being some dingy run-down train rather than the nicely kept one he was facing. Maybe he was associating the job with the place, a nasty place for a nasty job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting on the train had been easier than he had expected, he had expected a tight security but they let him on with a suspiciously insubstantial amount of security. Though he played it off as laziness or a tight budget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else Hinata had noticed was his string around his pinky leading into the same direction. Hinata let himself get excited, maybe he would meet his soulmate at one of the train’s stops! He had always enjoyed watching the string flutter in whatever direction, it was like watching the twitching of the hand on a compass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his cabin with a sigh, tossing his luggage to the side and immediately jumping on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He knew he should have probably sent a message to Daichi as soon as he got in but he needed to breathe, to take just a second to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long story short, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>became </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Hinata was soon unpleasantly awoken by the buzzing of his phone in his bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself quickly digging through his luggage until he found it. He was relieved to see only a few messages, mostly ones of concern from Suga but nothing too serious. He quickly sent a message to Daichi, affirming his location and that he was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, sleeping hadn’t made him any less tired, and it seemed he had only been asleep for an hour or so. The next thing Hinata decided could ease his spirits was food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly hopped up from where he had been sitting and left his cabin on a search for the food car. It wasn’t hard to find, seeing as The Agency had paid for him to be in one of the nicer cars which meant it was closer to those sorts of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at one of the tables covered in various snack foods, trying to decide what sounded the best. He wanted to try it all seeing as it had been a while since he had his food paid for by The Agency, when he made eye contact with someone standing only a few feet away. Black hair, blue eyes, and thin red ribbon, connecting his finger to Hinata’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate. Hinata had found his soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had also found his target. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay another chapter!!! Sorry if I use italics a lot. I'll try to update early when I can but otherwise expect another update next Sunday! I hope you enjoy this story so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Static filled Hinata’s head. He stared blankly at his target, <em> his soulmate, </em>and he stared back, his expression significantly less terrified. In that moment Hinata did the only thing he could think of, he ran. He ran all the way back to his cabin, not wasting another second to think. He sprinted inside, slamming his door behind him and diving for his phone which sat on the edge of his bed and began frantically scrolling through the contacts. </p><p>“Pick up, pick up, please pick up,” He begged when he heard a click and the sound of a familiar voice on the other end. </p><p>“Shoyo? I’m busy, what is it?” Hinata was so relieved he wanted to cry.  </p><p>“Kenma I found my soulmate,” Hearing the distress in his voice, Kenma softened his tone.</p><p>“That’s great, what’s wrong with that? I thought you wanted to meet your soulmate as soon as possible,” Hinata took a deep breath, not wanting to say the words out loud.</p><p>“My soulmate is also my target.” The line went silent and Hinata had to make sure Kenma hadn’t hung up. </p><p>“Shoyo,” Kenma’s voice finally spoke again, “I’m so sorry. You need to call Suga, Suga can fix this. He'll talk to Daichi, call off the assignment!” </p><p>“But what if he’s a bad person, what if there’s a good reason for me to…” he trailed off, not wanting to continue the thought. </p><p>“Just ask Suga, I’m sure he’ll tell you everything if he knows your situation.” Hinata almost laughed, there it was, Kenma’s trademark logic. He sighed instead,</p><p>“Alright, I wi-” He was cut off by three hard knocks sounding on his door. “Kenma, I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later,” He said it hesitantly, and Kenma seemed to understand.</p><p>“Good luck Shoyo,” <em> You’ll need it. </em>The last part was unspoken but the message reached him anyways. </p><p>Hinata inched his way to the door, as if it were a small animal he didn’t want to scare off, and opened it. Standing there was his soulmate, He remembers his name from the folder he was given, Kageyama Tobio. He felt stupid for being surprised, and for opening the door in the first place, <em> Who else would it be, Room service? </em>He berated himself. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to look in Kageyama’s eyes. </p><p>“How did you know what cabin I was in?” He asked. Kageyama scoffed, holding up his hand the red ribbon connecting their fingers. Looking at it made his heart cringe. “Oh,” He said weakly. They stood in an awkward silence.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Kagayama prompted, causing Hinata to snap out of his daze.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” He said stupidly, moving out of the way and suddenly feeling conscious of the mess he had made earlier that day. Kageyama strolled over to the desk in the room, pulling out the chair and sitting down as Hinata settled for sitting on his bed. </p><p>“Well for starters,” He said, “My name is Kageyama Tobio,” <em> I know </em>Hinata almost said, then realized that that was a bad idea. </p><p>“I’m Hinata Shoyo,” He said instead. They sat in silence. “...What are you supposed to do when you meet your soulmate?” Kageyama chuckled weakly, </p><p>“I don’t know, Talk to them?” He said, sounding passive aggressive. </p><p>“Well excuse me if I don’t know what to say! This is a lot to stomach,” Wow, was this really his soulmate? They had just met and he was already losing his patience. </p><p>“Dumbass,” Kageyama scoffed, “How about we play 20 questions?” Hinata nodded, if it would make it less uncomfortable then sure, why not? His question had been answered soon enough. </p><p>The two had gone back and forth asking basic questions, the kind of icebreakers that almost make you want to roll your eyes. Like What is your favorite color? Favorite food?, etc. Hinata almost found himself calming down until a certain question.</p><p>“What do you do for a job?” Kageyama asked. Hinata froze, like hell he was going to tell his soulmate (And target) That he worked for The Agency, that was a sure fire way to get avoided for the rest of his life. </p><p>“I’m…..unemployed?” Though it sounded more like a question Kageyama still looked at him incredulously. </p><p>“Unemployed? How did you afford this train ride?” <em> Shit.  </em></p><p>“Um.. Inheritance, I inherited some money from a relative that passed away recently,” He was too panicked to feel guilty about how easy the lie had rolled off his tongue. Kageyama still looked suspicious but dropped it anyway.</p><p>“It’s your turn dumbass,” Hinata had the urge to argue about the name calling but decided to let it go <em> this </em>time. </p><p>“Why are you on this train?” he might as well try to figure out why he had to...<em> get rid of…. </em>him. </p><p>“I uh, I had nothing better to do,” Hinata looked him up and down, quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>“Nothing better to do?” Kageyama just nodded. <em> Suspicious. </em>He was obviously lying but it prying didn’t seem like the right way to go lest he bring more suspicion to himself. They continued on with the silly game, going back and forth, asking only shallow and basic questions, tip toeing around the deeper things.</p><p>And there they sat, Hinata and Kageyama, soulmates destined for love like no other, a web of lies forming between them. It would be a challenge to fix their predicament but they were soulmates for a reason weren’t they? </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is late, I'll try to get another one out on Sunday to get back on track! I hope you enjoy as I have lots of ideas for this story. Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata had never screwed up so royally, and only in the span of two days! First with the job, his soulmate, the lying, but one thing he would (probably) not regret, was calling Suga. It was Suga for god's sake! One of the most caring and reliable people Hinata knew, despite his line of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line hadn’t rang for long until Suga answered, his voice laced with concern when he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata? What is it, did something happen?” And there it was, Suga’s famous “Mom Sense” Those who worked with Suga always tended to poke fun at his motherly aspects but it always seemed to come in handy when someone needed his help.</span>
</p><p><span>“Suga, Um Kageyama- </span><em><span>My</span></em> <em><span>target </span></em><span>-Is also my soulmate” Hinata said in a rush. It was almost harder to say it the second time then it was the first. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god- Hinata, I’ll get Daichi to call of the job, I’ll-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga,” Hinata cut him off, “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tell me why I have to do this. What if I’m supposed to kill him for a good reason?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me that’s not the case, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He silently pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..” Hinata didn’t like the tone in which Suga spoke, “I… I don’t know why, I’m so sorry,” He took a deep breath, counting to three before he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Daichi, see what I can get out of him. Don’t mention the soulmate thing to him okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Suga asked, though they both knew the answer already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will just give someone new to the job in my place.” He tried his best to keep the bitterness from his voice, “I think you know best that he can’t play favorites,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on a sour note that Hinata and Suga got off the phone. Hinata had known that Suga’s relationship with Daichi, or lack thereof, was a touchy subject, seeing that Daichi’s job was what had always gotten in their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was a very important person in The Agency, which prevented him from being public about Suga being his soulmate. It was a precaution more than anything. People driven by hatred, even hatred of things like same sex relationships, would do a lot of crazy things, and The Agency would lose a suprisingly significant amount of its followers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Daichi had decided the best course of action was to play it safe. They were close without being too close, and Daichi had to be very careful not to “Play favorites” As Hinata had put it earlier. And of course no favoritism in the industry would go unnoticed, that’s what made Daichi’s job all the harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had only told a few people about their string of fate, which included Hinata himself and some higher ups in the industry. Kenma seemed to know as well but Hinata wasn’t sure if that was due to his habit of getting into information he wasn’t supposed to or if he had been entrusted the secret by Daichi and Suga themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook himself back to attention, he needed to call Daichi. But he was sick of phone calls, he was sick of being in the train's cramped rooms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay...</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was sick of a lot of things. But he needed to breathe, something he hadn’t gotten many chances to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata made his way to the train’s observation car, inwardly sighing when he made it without any strikes of bad luck. Though it had seemed he had let his guard too soon. Kageyama was standing in the otherwise empty observation car, leaning his head out the open window. Hinata almost turned on his heels but ultimately decided some fresh air would be worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” He exclaimed, creeping up behind Kageyama. He turned around to face Hinata with a thoroughly unamused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass,” He scoffed, turning back to the window. Hinata ignored him and ran over to the window next to Kageyama's. He had to get on his tip-toes to get a full view outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kageyama, Want to see something cool?” When Hinata didn’t get a response he grabbed the windows edge and pulled himself to where he was hanging out the open window. Kageyama’s head whipped around to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, what are you doing?!” He laughed at the distress in Kageyama’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I’ll be careful.” With that Hinata swung his legs outside of the car. Just like he had suspected there were handholds on the side of the train which he used to climb to the top. He leaned down so that Kageyama could see him, reaching out a hand to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! It’s such a nice view you have to come look,” he looked hesitant but Kageyama followed Hinata’s movements and ended up on top of the train next to him, gripping one of the rungs on the side for dear life. “Relax! I won't let you fall,” Hinata teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well sorry if i’m a little tense from sitting on the side of a moving train,” Kageyama scoffed, though the tension in his voice was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked up at the sky, his timing had been perfect. The sun was setting, causing an orange glow to be cast on them. He lifted his hand watching the red string flutter in the dim light, he traced its edge to Kageyama until it reached its end looking up to make eye contact with the person in question. The silence was only broken when Hinata let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates, huh?” He almost thought he was okay with it, that he could fix his rotten situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shorter than I thought you would be,” Kageyama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re meaner than I thought you would be,” Hinata retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Despite the insults Hinata found a smile gracing his features. If he could he would pause this moment forever, the perfect sunset, the gentle breeze, the light words with Kageyama, his soulmate. But unfortunately, the world would stop for no one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry i'm a little late. It's summer now though so expect more frequent updates!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata’s train cabin felt even stuffier now that he had finally gotten a whiff of some fresh air, but he couldn’t put it off any longer. He needed to contact Daichi. Hopefully Suga had stuck to his word and didn’t mention his predicament to his boss, that would make the phone call he was about to make a lot more difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard before dialing the number. Daichi answered on the first ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, is everything okay?” It took every fiber of his being not to snap back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course it wasn’t okay! He had to murder his soulmate and he had never even been told why, granted he had never asked but still, he should have been informed of everything before this whole thing had started. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine sir. I just wanted to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is that I have to kill Kageyama,” He heard Daichi sigh on the other line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know? It doesn’t change anything. Are you getting cold feet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hinata exclaimed almost too quickly, “That’s not it, I just-” he scoured his mind for an excuse, “I just thought knowing why might make it easier,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wont.” Came his immediate response. “Trust me, it’ll only make you panic more. Get it done as soon as possible or you might just find out.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ominous </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first thing Hinata found himself thinking. It was almost a numbness that washed over him in that moment. There was almost no sense in denying it, Daichi would have just told him if that were the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?” Daichi asked to his silence, “I’ve got some things I need to take care of, Keep me updated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hinata said dully, “I’ll talk to you later,” With a click the line went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone dropped from his hands and Hinata keeled over where he had been seated on his floor. It was only till a weak hiccup erupted from his throat that he realized he was crying. If you worked at The Agency you weren’t supposed to cry. You were supposed to be up for anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>for anything. But Hinata hadn’t been ready for this and he would suffer the consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata woke up, his back sore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, he had fallen asleep on the floor. The memories of the day before rushed into his mind. First the remnants of a light breeze, orange sunset reflected in blue eyes, then Daichi’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it done or you might just find out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of Kageyama- pretty blue eyes wide, blood splattered on his clothes- made Hinata shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get something out of him before killing him, Hinata decided, stepping out of his cabin. He only makes it a few steps when a stewardess rushes up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, but i’m going to need you to stay in your cabin.” Her voice had an edge to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hinata asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There-” She looked at the floor before continuing, “There has been a death on the train.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had never felt more weak. His soulmate was a murderer, not unlike how he would be by the end of the train ride. Maybe they truly were a match made in heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he thought to feel when he hesitantly went back to his cabin was guilt. He could have prevented this. Hinata had the perfect opportunity just yesterday. All it would’ve taken was a small shove, they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>been sitting on top of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving </span>
  </em>
  <span>train for god's sake! But Hinata had let his emotions get the best of him. He had gotten caught up in thinking he could find love with Kageyama, start a life with him, away from The Agency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally understood why he was supposed to get the job done as soon as possible. To prevent this. Well he would prevent it from getting worse. He would finish the job that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata paced around his room. He couldn’t help it, his mind was racing so much that it only felt right to match it. Thinking through the best ways to do the job a small bit of hope tugged at his heart strings. Part of him yearned to try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Kageyama, get more information out of him, but that tactic had already gotten somebody killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he eventually got tired from pacing, Hinata sat on the floor tucking his head between his knees. Common sense told him to talk to someone about it, Kenma or Suga, let them talk some sense into him. But Hinata didn’t feel like listening to any sense of reason. So he sat alone in his thoughts, almost frozen in time until something that somewhat resembling a plan formulated in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a long day, he decided grimly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter!!!! The story will really start to pick up next chapter so be ready. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata had only woken up minutes ago and he already wanted to go back to sleep. His brain felt severely fried. But instead of sulking, he decided to do something useful. Now was the time, Hinata was going to kill Kageyama before the situation got any worse. The only problem was getting to Kageyama’s cabin, seeing as he wasn’t allowed to leave his own. Though the problem could be solved relatively easily. He was trained for situations like these afterall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants, the cool metal on his skin making him shiver involuntarily. Peeking out the door, he looked up and down the hallway sighing with relief when it seemed to be empty. It seemed like the staff were making rounds throughout the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hinata darted down the hallway, following the string on his finger, an increasing bad feeling sprouted in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t till he looked up from his hand and made eye contact with someone wearing the staff uniform, that he understood why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You! Get over here,” The man said, and Hinata briefly contemplated running away before deciding that it would only bring suspicion to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” He asked, feigning innocence. But seeing as he had looked like a deer in headlights after being called out, the man only raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should have been informed already, but I’m going to need you to stay in your cabin,” He looked Hinata up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well I will go right back to my cabin. Sorry for the inconvenience.” He gave a small bow before turning the other direction. He didn’t make it far when the man called out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m going to have to take you in for questioning. It’s a safety precaution.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The gun against Hinata’s skin somehow felt colder at the man's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-” He was about to try and argue, when he was interrupted by the sound of a cabin door sliding open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?” His gaze flickered between him and the train employee before settling on him again. “What’s going on?” He asked after seeing the distressed look in his soulmate’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know him?” The man gestured to Hinata. Kageyama nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my soulmate.” The man’s eyes widened a little before returning to a disinterested expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since he left his cabin, we need to take him in for questioning seeing our...</span>
  <em>
    <span>current circumstances</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” It was then that Hinata got an idea. He sent one last desperate look at Kageyama before facing the man, willing tears to his eyes. (Which was pretty easy given the circumstances) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry sir,” He said, walking over to Kageyama and clutching his arm. “I was just really worried, and I had to make sure he was okay,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked Hinata up and down one last time before letting out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can let it slide. Just don’t be so reckless in the future.” Hinata wanted to melt from relief as Kageyama tugged him into his cabin. But his relief was short-lived as soon as he remembered why he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that dumbass?” Kageyama asked, seemingly agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hinata choked out, the flow of tears coming faster. Though his crying had already fulfilled its purpose, he couldn’t stop the pitiful sobs and hiccups. Kageyama’s stare became increasingly uncomfortable and concerned as he watched him sink to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting on the floor next to him. “Is it about the murder?” Hinata’s eyes latched onto Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s a murder? They never specified,” Any hope of Kageyama being innocent left his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” He hesitated. “I’m the one who identified the body.” Every part of Hinata yearned to believe him, but in his line of work, trusting someone was not to be taken lightly. When he said nothing Kageyama continued. “We worked together for a few years, never got along particularly well, he almost backhanded me in the face this one time, but he was a good person at heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this was the part where Hinata was supposed to take out the gun and… well </span>
  <em>
    <span>end it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Kageyama looked almost sad. It was guilt, he tried to convince himself, or maybe it was a ruse! Maybe he could sense Hinata’s suspicion and was trying to get him to lower his guard! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s hesitation had cost him though, his will had completely diminished in that few seconds. He was startled out of his thoughts when Kageyama spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ll probably get in trouble if you sneak out again, um- you can stay in my cabin tonight.” Hinata swallowed hard and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He said quietly. Though he wasn't sure how <em>actually </em>thankful he was. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I apologize for not updating recently! I'll be better about updating on time in the future. I hope you enjoy the chapter &lt;3<br/>(Sorry it's a little short)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt way too early when Hinata was roused from his restless sleep. The first thing he noticed in his post wake-up haze was the feeling of two solid arms wrapped around his waist and the rise and fall of the chest under him. He took a moment to get his bearings, and processed that the person next to him was Kageyama, and that the room he was in was in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata eventually pieced together the events of the day before in his mind, and with that came the realization that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>accomplished what he had set out to do the night before, followed by the realization that he had missed a call from Daichi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata slipped out of bed, trying his best not to wake Kageyama before dialing Daichi’s number and watching with dread as it rang. He picked up on the second ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, What the hell? Why didn’t you answer my call earlier?” Daichi's aggravated voice came through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Daichi,” Hinata said, trying to sound casual. “I’m not in my cabin at the moment actually, so I don’t know if this is a good time to talk,” He prayed Daichi wouldn’t ask any questions. But of course his prayers went unanswered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And where are you at the moment?” Hinata knew there was no point telling an explicit lie, for his boss could always see through those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in Kageyama’s cabin at the moment.” He hoped the edge in his voice went unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t killed him?” The judgement in his boss’s voice was obvious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you there?” Of course he had to go and ask the worst possible question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I plan too,” He said harshly, before quickly glancing back at Kageyama to make sure he hadn’t awakened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not telling the whole truth,” The response was immediate. Hinata suppressed a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept in his cabin, it’s a long story that I can’t tell right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the target?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The outrage was clear in Daichi’s voice.</span>
</p><p><span>“Wait no- you’re not- No!” He sighed, “I meant </span><em><span>literally. </span></em><span>Nothing like </span><em><span>that</span></em><span>” Daichi seemed relieved. “I’ll explain </span><em><span>later</span></em><span>. Wait… You really think I would do that?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hinata, I wouldn’t put anything past you at this point.” He felt like he should be offended, but Hinata felt beyond to mentally drained for that. “You’re off the hook for now, but call me as soon as you’re </span><em><span>alone</span></em><span>.” And with that, his boss ended the call. </span></p><p>
  <span>Hinata was startled by a loud yawn from behind him. He snapped his head around, and was met with a disoriented, half-awake Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boss,” Hinata sighed, he saw no point in lying. Kageyama raised an eyebrow in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were unemployed…?” Hinata wanted to smack himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean my past boss! We still keep in contact,” He laughed nervously and was met with a suspicious glance, but Kageyama seemed to drop the topic. “When do you think they’ll let us out of our cabins?” His soulmate shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’d be clear by now if you wanted to go back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, he was ready to go back to the somewhat peace of his own space to go back to sleep, and maybe cry. Yeah and probably cry that sounded nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the ginger never got the chance. He had bid Kageyama goodbye and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gotten cleared to go back to his own room by a member of the staff. Hinata slid open his door and promptly wanted to shut it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KENMA?” The pudding haired boy looked up from his console from where he was perched on the end of Hinata’s bed. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops it's a cliffhanger, Kind of....Ha. Expect an update actually on time next week. Also expect the same overuse of italics. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the sound of Hinata opening the door Kenma looked up from his console, a disinterested look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shoyo-” He was quickly interrupted by the person in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma? What are you doing here?!” At Hinata’s disbelief Kenma just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi sent me, he doesn’t believe you can get the job done.” Hinata paled significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” At Kenma’s raised eyebrow he backtracked. “I mean I can take care of it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo, I know he’s your soulmate. I don’t have any intentions of killing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He patted the bed next to him signaling Hinata to sit down, tossing his console to the side when he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, This is going to sound kind of crazy,” Kenma gave him a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing you say surprises me anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But what if Kageyama </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t do it? How do we know he’s the killer?” Hinata could tell he sounded desperate, but he had good reason to be, he was beginning to find himself attached to Kageyama, despite every ounce of his being screaming not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to talk about that,” Kenma said slowly, as if not wanting to frighten Hinata away. “I get that this may be hard for you to accept but we can’t have you getting in the way of this mission. For the sake of The Agency you need to either complete your mission or get out of the way,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about The Agency?” Hinata couldn’t keep the malice out of his voice, he knew Kenma meant no harm but he couldn’t help but get frustrated. “Can’t you see how hard this is for me? That my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, You know the person </span>
  <em>
    <span>made for me</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the same one I have to kill? Don’t you get it!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s face turned to stone, and Hinata realized his mistake seconds too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Shoyo, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get it! Because I don’t have a soulmate, I never had that in the first place! So I’m sorry you have to make such a tough decision, but sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself, or me giving you a pat on the back and saying it’s all gonna be okay is not going to change anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whether that thing is killing him or whatever, the worst outcome will come from you playing hot potato with your choices!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent, Kenma looking away from Hinata’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, I-” He went to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Apologize, give an excuse, he wasn’t quite sure himself. But he was interrupted abruptly by Kenma standing up and walking over to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us some food, I’ll leave you to think”  Hinata closed his mouth and nodded. When Kenma reached the door he turned back to look at him with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about the people involved in this Shoyo, I know it hurts but really think it all through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stared at the door, not sure how he should react. He felt guilty for what he had said, He and Kenma never really talked about Kenma’s lack of a soulmate, it seemed like a sore subject. But Hinata still vividly remembered the night he had found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma had sat him down and explained that he didn’t have a string at all, he never had. Hinata had heard stories about people without soulmates, people with no strings, or even people with severed strings. Things like that were always rare, and Hinata even went a long time believing them to be made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew he needed to make a decision about Kageyama, but the prospect of even thinking about it was terrifying. Sadly enough, He had no other option but to choose. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay another chapter, and some stuff about Kenma! Buckle up because it's about to start getting interesting in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up ya'll</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kenma was right, Hinata had to make a decision. He couldn’t just sit there and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all. But making that decision was the tricky part. In a moment of sheer exasperation, Hinata slipped out of his cabin, retracing his steps till he found himself at Kageyama’s cabin once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly knocked on the door, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his t-shirt when Kageyama opened the door. Kageyama looked unsurprised by the ginger's presence, silently stepping aside and letting him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kags, Can I ask you something?” Hinata asked, plopping himself down on the floor. The person in question raised an eyebrow but nodded regardless, sitting down next to Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this train ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that? I already told you” But the second the words left his mouth Hinata knew they were a lie and Kageyama could tell. The ginger shoved his head between his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! Of all people, my soulmate had to be a murderer! Why are you doing this? Is there a reason or is it all for shits and giggles? I can’t believe you” Kageyama’s face immediately morphed into one of confusion, then understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that?! What made you jump to that conclusion? Yeah I admit I lied about why I’m here but that doesn’t immediately mean I’m the culprit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Hinata couldn’t help but raise his voice. “What possible excuse for lying do you have?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, You want to know? Fine. I was threatened. A member of the Shiratorizawa gang threatened to kill my sister if I didn’t take this train. Are you happy now?” As if on cue, a voice came over the intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, This is your conductor speaking, and we would like to request everyone temporarily stay in your cabins seeing as we had another….untimely death on the train. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, please remain calm and we will sort this out shortly.” With that Hinata’s eyes widened in a sudden realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do it….You couldn’t have done it, I’ve been with you all day. Oh my god Kageyama,” Hinata’s breath came in short bursts as he was filled with relief. He surged forward wrapping his arms around his soulmate's torso. Kageyama’s hands hovered awkwardly over Hinata until he released him from the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think it was me in the first place, dumbass?” The newfound relief quickly turned to dread, but he should probably explain anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I work for The Agency..” Kageyama’s eyes went wide </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Hinata signaled that he wasn’t finished talking before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Agency got an anonymous tip from a trusted source saying they believed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>would commit a string of murders on this train, and I was sent to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>take you out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Kageyama’s voice was laced with rage. “You’re telling me this whole time, you were trying to find the right time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>How would that have made you any better then me if I had been the killer?!” The words stung more than he thought they would burying themselves in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the cabin door slid open, a familiar pudding head standing in the doorway. Kenma quickly stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo, it’s become increasingly obvious that you can’t do this, so I have to. I’m sorry Sho, Daichi’s orders.” Kageyama looked around confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a coworker,” Hinata explained, “Kenma, listen! He didn’t do it, just let me explain-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you’re in denial!” Kenma snapped, pulling out the gun that had been tucked into his waistband. “I have to do this okay?” He aimed the gun at Kageyama, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He added softly, before pulling the trigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of adrenaline and instinct, Hinata dove in front of Kageyama, the bullet lodging itself in his shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to get real &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Kageyama watched as Hinata fell to the ground with a thunk, pain bursting where he was hit. Hinata’s coworker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he recalls Hinata calling him, was the first to run up to him, dropping the gun on the floor and crashing onto the ground next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Shoyo! I’m so sorry, Why would you do that?” He pressed his hands to the wound, “You! Grab a t-shirt or something, we need to stop the bleeding,” He pointed to Kageyama, who was shocked into motion, tossing a black t-shirt to Kenma. Hinata thought he heard mumbles of “Dumbass” From Kageyama as he hovered over Kenma’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma tied the shirt around his shoulder to staunch the bleeding and Hinata smiled lazily up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, He’s my soulmate after all,” Kageyama’s eyes widened before he moved to Hinata’s other side, cupping his face in his palm. Kageyama was starting to have feelings for him, and it was terrifying, especially now that the subject of those feelings lay there bleeding on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you guys look so gwaahh?” Hinata motioned with his hands, “I’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tried to sit up only for Kageyama to gently push him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, Not happening. Sit still,” He seethed. Hinata got a pout on his face but didn’t argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well anyways.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “What I was trying to say earlier before you...Interrupted me,” At the words Kenma looked away guiltily, only for his expression to harden when he met Kageyama’s eyes again. “Kageyama was framed by Shiratorizawa, Kenma, please just trust me on this okay?” The pleading look in Hinata’s eyes enforced the feeling of guilt deep in Kageyama’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiratorizawa…” Kenma mumbled his stare growing distant. You could almost see the gears turning in his head, before something seems to click. “Fuck. We played right into their hands…” At Hinata and Kageyama’s questioning stares he continued. “The victim of the first murder was one Tooru Oikawa, the leader of one of Shiratorizawa’s main rivals, Aoba Johsai. It would make sense for them to want to frame someone as to avoid a major conflict between the two gangs.” The horror in his eyes was prevalent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma how do you know all this?” Hinata asked in astonishment, ignoring Kageyama’s protests as he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I gather information for The Agency, I know a lot more then I let on.. But I should have picked up on this earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself, Kenma. You couldn’t have known.” Hinata went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but winced at the pain of moving his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumbass,” Kageyama hissed, worry clouding his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to be the one to say this, but we should get out of this cabin, it may be bugged.” Kenma had a point, Kageyama had to concede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's heads snapped to face the door at the sound of a faint clicking noise. The person who walked in had slanted, uneven bangs and an emotionless expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enter Shirabu Kenjirou! I plan to update regularly going forward so expect an update next Sunday at the latest. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Layla updates early? Literally unheard of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata looked on with wide eyes as an unfamiliar face walked into the cabin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s already too late for that.” The stranger said. His face was expressionless and he had horridly uneven bangs that laid across his forehead. Kenma’s eyes narrowed in his direction, and Hinata could almost pinpoint the exact moment recognition sparked in his friend’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirabu Kenjirou, Shiratorizawa spy” Kenma seethed. The person in question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shirabu apparently, </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemingly cringed at the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer the term informant. I’m impressed you managed to gather any info on me, but I guess you are the infamous Kozume Kenma,” Shirabu motioned around the room, “It’s nice to see you’re all already here, Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Though his expression portrayed nothing, Hinata could sense the hostility in his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma pulled out his gun, swiftly aiming it at Shirabu, but in an instant Hinata found himself looking down the barrel of Shirabu’s own gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would  be careful about where you point that thing Kozume, your friend over here is already pretty injured, I don’t think another bullet wound would do him well.” Kenma snarled, not lowering his gun, but removing his finger from the trigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, What do you want from us?” Kenma asked. Shirabu strolled in almost too casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like your cooperation. Hand over Kageyama Tobio and keep silent about this situation to your higher ups, then we’ll be out of your hair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad deal,” Kenma muttered, but he still looked to Hinata for confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do to Kageyama?” Hinata finally chimed in, the scowl ever-present on his face. Though he could honestly already tell. It was at that moment he turned to look at Kageyama. The fear was present in his eyes but alongside it a morbid look of determination. Almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>protective. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shook away the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.” Shirabu deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What will you do to Kageyama?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, firmer. Shirabu let out a withering sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you already know.” The finality in his voice was terrifying. Just as Hinata was about to protest Kageyama spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What…?” Hinata asked, disbelief present in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said fine, if it’ll keep you safe then I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you can’t do that!” He found himself shouting. “Why?!” A wry smile appeared on Kageyama's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re my soulmate.” The blank look on Shirabu’s face morphed to one of guilt before returning to its natural empty state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” his eyes stayed trained on Kenma as he took a tentative step towards Kageyama. Like the calm before a storm, the room went completely silent only to be pierced by the sound of a bullet from a gun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I love writing this and it makes me overjoyed that you guys are enjoying it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this when I was bored in class so enjoy my chapter of school work procratination!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within seconds everyone's eyes widened in shock. Hinata dropped his gun to the floor as Shirabu fell, staring at his hands incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I killed someone" he murmured. “I killed someone, I killed someone, I killed someone.” The horror was evident in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma, seeing Hinata's Panic made his way to Shirabu who, while unconscious, was still breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo,” The one in question’s head snapped up, his eyes watery. “He's still breathing, but he needs medical attention," Hinata let out a shaky sigh reaching out for Kagayama’s hand, which he gave willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You could leave him behind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind hissed, like venom in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know him, he tried to hurt your friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But thankfully that train of thought was interrupted when yet another familiar face burst into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast to Shirabu’s calm, blank expression, the ash blond who rushed in had a wide-eyed look of panic on his face. Kenma gave Hinata and Kageyama a pointed glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, that’s Semi Eita, he’s with Shiratorizawa as well,” He muttered. At being mentioned, Semi spun around as if just noticing them for the first time. He hesitantly raised his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know I’m the enemy here, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I won’t interfere, Hell I’ll let you guys leave without a word just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me help him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I made a promise” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last part was spoken quieter than the rest. He gave a pleading look, turning to glance at Shirabu, bloody and on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hinata cut in before anyone else could speak. “It’s okay, Save him” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want the blood on my hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi sighed with relief, before rushing to Shirabu’s side. Hinata could faintly hear whispers of “You’re gonna be okay Kenji, I love you, It’ll be okay, I won’t let you go, I promised right?” And Hinata was shrouded with guilt, he couldn’t help but whisper a faint apology on his way out of the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” He asked, following Kenma down the empty train car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cargo car, we need somewhere private so we can call for an extraction team.” He nodded, deciding to follow Kenma’s lead until they were safe. It seemed Kageyama was thinking something similar as he gripped Hinata’s hand tighter and followed after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally able to take a moment to breathe crowded together in the luggage car. Hinata and Kageyama watched with bated breath as Kenma dialed Daichi’s number, holding the phone close to his ear. They watched as the phone rang twice before he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we need you to send an extraction team to pick us up. I’ll explain the situation to you face-to-face once we’re back at The Agency, send a medic as well. Shoyo has been shot in the shoulder. The wound isn’t fatal but medical attention will be needed as soon as possible.” Kenma gave a few nods, apparently listening to what Daichi had to say before murmuring a quick ‘thank you’ and hanging up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re on their way but it’ll be a while. Right now we need to talk about what happened back there,” He gave Hinata a pointed look who was flooded with guilt in an instant. He squeezed Kageyama’s hand harder as if to ground himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to take Kageyama, and possibly hurt you as well and almost as if on instinct I remembered that I still had the gun and well…” He looked at the ground, “I shot” He spoke in a haunted tone, despite the fact that Shirabu was with Shiratorizawa, He was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>and people have to do what they have to do to get by. And Hinata couldn’t cope with that blood on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be okay, he's being taken care of by someone who seems very close to him,” Kageyama spoke for the first time since they had left the cabin. His voice surprisingly calm for someone who risked his life and somehow made it out unharmed. His gaze flickered to the t-shirt wrapped around Hinata’s wound and he felt the urge to cover it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood is seeping through,” Kenma noted, apparently looking at it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry yourselves about it,” He shook them off, mustering as big a smile as he could. But Kageyama pulled him closer regardless, inspecting the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my soulmate, of course I’ll worry myself with you idiot.” Hinata felt as if he’d melt, but the moment was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, how sickeningly sweet! Isn’t that right Wakatoshi?” Two people stood in the doorway, one with crazy red hair that stuck up all over his head, and the other a big man, with an intense expression on his face. Kenma’s eyes narrowed in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori… Two of the most dangerous members of Shiratorizawa,” Hinata shivered, feeling Kageyama react similarly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Kageyama whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an idea but it’s not the smartest,” He whispered back hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is new dumbass?” Hinata made to argue but was interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out Shoyo,” Kenma chased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay... I think we should jump off the train.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I'm late again! I hope you guys like the chapter. (I just had to get some Semishira in there somewhere) Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata looked to Kenma and Kageyama seeing a bored look of resignation and one of incredible shock on their respective faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you think we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama whispered harshly “That’ll never work!” Kenma sighed, squaring off to Ushijima and Tendou, who looked on with amusement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to make it work, unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have any better ideas?” He quirked an eyebrow. At Kageyama’s silence he murmured a quick “That’s what I thought,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you two go on, I’ll meet you two on the balcony,” At Hinata’s worried face he waved a dismissive hand. “Go Shoyo, I can hold them off” Hinata hesitantly turned around, rushing out of the room with Kageyama not far behind. Hinata thought he heard the sound of Tendou’s maniacal laughter from behind him but he sent the thought to the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be okay Kenma,” He pleaded under his breath, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made it to the balcony he was somewhat unsuprised to see yet another person waiting for them. This person had an…. Interesting purple bowl cute and a fearful yet determined look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” He squeaked out, hands trembling as he raised his knife, “I have to prove myself to Ushijima-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy almost reminded Hinata of himself in a way. Thrust into a dark situation with no other choice but to raise his weapon and hope for the best. Hinata thinks if their circumstances were different they could have even been friends. It was the same with all of them, no one had asked for this at least that he knows of. They were all just kids born into a lost generation, forced to do what they had to do to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata squared off to the boy, inching his hand towards his waistband, wishing he could just float away. But the bowl-cut boy seemed to notice this, thrusting his knife closer to Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move! Just don’t!” He had fire in his eyes, but along with the tears threatening to stream down his face, Hinata wasn’t nearly as frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me,” Hinata raised his hands above his head, nudging Kageyama to do the same. “My name is Hinata Shoyo, and this is Kageyama, my soulmate. All we want is to get home safe okay? I’m sure you get that, so if you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>let us go… May I ask your name?” The boy's eyes flickered between the two filled with panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I can’t let them down. My name is Goshiki Tsutomu, and if I can’t do this how am I supposed to prove myself?” At this point the tears were streaming down Goshiki’s face, and Hinata felt a swell of pity. Hadn’t this been the entire reason he had taken this mission? To prove himself? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or was it because he had no choice? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they were joined by another voice, one more familiar. Semi, the tip-dyed person from earlier shoved his way into the room, a conscious, yet still hurt, Shirabu in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsutomu it’s okay, let them go. They let me help Kenjirou, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to get him medical help soon” Shirabu twisted around to give Semi a weak glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine Eita, we need to finish this mission or there will be consequences” Hinata’s eyes widened, he was right, they were all truly a bunch of scared kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenjirou you are not fine, you’re paler then paper, I don’t care about punishments I just need you to be safe” Semi tightened his grip on Shirabu protectively, and Shirabu’s eyes softened, if only a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the entire debate Goshiki’s eyes had been flickering warily between Semi, Shirabu and Hinata. Looking unsure of himself he slowly lowered his knife, taking a step towards Semi and the still injured Shirabu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hinata said, sincerity lacing his voice. Semi gave him a small smile, turning to leave the room, Shirabu grimicing as he was jostled in his arms. Goshiki looked back at Hinata and Kageyama one last time before trailing after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long waiting in tense silence until Kenma rushed into the room, a split lip and some other small cuts but mostly unscathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He panted, rushing to the edge of the balcony. “Listen, just use your momentum to your advantage and you should be fine” With that Kenma gave one final glance before taking a running leap off the side of the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit we’re really doing this,” Kageyama muttered. Hinata chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure are, on the count of three?” Kageyama nodded, interlacing their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha train go brrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the last chapter of On The Wrong Side Of The Sunrise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the end of the count off, Hinata and Kageyama took a running leap off the side of the train, hand in hand. Hinata felt a morbid sense of excitement, the wind rushing, the ground gone from beneath him. He felt weightless, as if he were </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that fantasy was over sooner than he would’ve liked. The ground was fast approaching, and Hinata put all of his energy into staying on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they touched the ground, he and Kageyama ran along the grass until they came tumbling down a few meters away from the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had toppled down first, their interlocked hands causing him to pull Hinata on top of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata squinted his eyes open hesitantly, surprised to see them both in one piece. A small giggle erupted from his throat, causing Kageyama to glare at him weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what are you laughing about?” Hinata’s laughs started getting louder, his voice full of disbelief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made it! We’re alive, We’re alive, We’re alive!” And maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe Hinata’s just always been that rash but in that moment he grabbed Kageyama’s face with both hands, pressing their lips together hard and quick. He felt sparks erupting from every place they touched, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other and topple them all the way to the ground once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made it,” Kageyama echod after him, “Huh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the sun was quickly setting, it wasn’t hard to find Kenma, who had landed not far from them. At seeing the pair he gave a small smile that said more than words could. Kageyama and Hinata wordlessly sat in the grass next to Kenma. Kageyama wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the other, pulling his head into the crook of his neck. And Hinata couldn’t help but smile a million-watt smile as he watched the train speed out of sight, knowing that they were finally safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata (quite-literally) jumped for joy when the extraction team </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>arrived. He was ready to go home, maybe take a nap, see his cat, and he had something he needed to discuss with Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I need to speak with you,” Hinata gave a few quick knocks on the door, Kenma and Kageyama by his side. He heard Daichi clear his throat before opening the door and allowing them inside. He gave Kageyama a contemplative look but said nothing, returning to sit at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we discuss anything, I’ll need to hear what happened,” He looked to Hinata who immediately jumped into an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I got on the train and I saw Kageyama and then I was all Bwahh because he’s my soulmate and all and then he was all grrr” Hinata pushed his hair down making an angry expression. Before Hinata could get much further, Daichi interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be best that Kenma explains,” He said, looking thoroughly confused. “And I want to hear more about this soulmate business and why I’m just now hearing about it.” One by one, he gave each of them a pointed look, the kind that made Hinata shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..Um, I- I didn’t want to kill him so..?” He stuttered, drawing a blank in the excuses department. Daichi let out a withering sigh before turning to face Kenma once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll let it slide </span>
  <em>
    <span>this once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now Kenma tell me everything that happened from beginning to end.” Kenma nodded, beginning to recount the events of the mission, once he finished he looked to the others to make sure he hadn’t left anything out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Daichi had a contemplative look on his face, “I’ll have to mention this to the higher ups, for now you’re dismissed.” Kenma and Kageyama stood, making it about halfway to the door before realizing Hinata wasn’t following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo?” Kenma raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go ahead, I have something else I need to talk about. Show Kageyama to my room,” Kenma nodded hesitantly, slipping out of the room with Kageyama trailing behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi I need to ask you for a favor.” Hinata said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all ears,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished talking to Daichi, Hinata returned to his room, surprised to find Kageyama playing with his cat on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama,” The one in question jumped, whirling to face Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it dumbass you scared me,” Hinata chuckled, taking a seat next to him on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry scaredy-yama” He teased, sticking his tongue out at the other who just huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it that you were talking about with your boss?” Kageyama finally asked, curiosity most likely getting the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Hinata said, his face turning serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daichi, when I was in contact with Shiratorizawa I realized… they were all just frightened kids, they were forced into that situation with no other choice but to fight, and that’s not right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi nodded grimly, “I’m aware of most of those gang's circumstances, The Agency isn’t much different Hinata, I’m sure you know that.” Hinata sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know that, but who knows what else goes on in those gangs. I want to request that you allow me to try to help them, please Sir.” Daichi’s face darkened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hinata-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, It’s not just Shiratorizawa, I’m sure of it. Think of the effects. I would both be helping people and getting rid of enemies to The Agency,” Hinata knew well that he wouldn’t be allowed to do anything unless it benefited The Agency. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you were anyone else I would say no, but I know how stubborn you are… Have a plan written up by thursday and I’ll do my best to make it happen.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked to Kageyama expectantly, he had just finished explaining his conversation with Daichi. He watched as the gears turned in his head before he finally met Hinata’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to get Kenma in on it too, maybe some others,” Hinata looked at him nervously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying… Is that you want me to help?” Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded slowly gauging his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a sigh, reaching his hand out to ruffle Hinata’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you dumbass, We’re soulmates after all, Right?” And if you asked Kageyama, the smile he got in response couldn’t compare to even the sun itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finally over!!! Well not really, I plan on also writing a few side stories that take place in the same universe so if you're interested keep an eye out for those. I wouldn't have been able to finish this if it hadn't been for the immense amounts of support I've gotten so thank you all so much! &lt;3 (And to my best friends, you know who you losers are, I love you guys more than anything &lt;3)  If you have any question about anything in the fic or in general feel completely free to ask, I would love to answer your questions. Ahh I'm getting teary eyed. I hope you enjoyed this fic! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! it's me again. I am very excited to start this new project! Criticism is welcome. I plan to update once a week. I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>